Set Apart From The Rest
by Marblez
Summary: Rather random fic that came to mind. Harry's done something none of his friends have to his knowledge, he's gone all the way with none other than cedric diggory. This is my take on their relationship. Mainly movieverse. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor anyone else.

**Warning – Slash H/C but nothing too graphic as I'm crap at sex scenes. **

Set Apart From The Rest 

Chapter One.

He couldn't believe it. He'd done **it**, something none of his friends had done as far as he knew. He'd had sex. In the prefect's bathroom. With Cedric Diggory. And he'd enjoyed it. Now, the morning after he lost his virginity he sat at the breakfast table with his friends, trying to ignore the pain in his rear.

"All ready for the task tomorrow Harry?" Seamus asked.

"Oh…yeah," Harry mumbled distractedly. Hermione glared at him, she knew he wasn't ready and she was doing his research for him.

"Harry, Cedric's staring at you," Ron whispered in his friend's ear. Harry turned slowly and smiled at the sexy Hufflepuff who nervously smiled back while pointing to an owl heading for Harry with a note.

_Harry,_

_I really enjoyed last night in the prefect's bathroom with you and I was wondering if you'd like to go steady with me. I know I'm a little older than you but I will never take advantage of that. Please reply soon. _

_ x x x Cedric x x x_

Harry blushed and looked over at Cedric who was biting his lower lip nervously. Harry nodded; yes he would love to become Cedric's steady boyfriend. Cedric's face lit up with his very sexy smile and Harry blushed at how excited and happy he looked.

"Something wrong Harry?" Dean asked. Harry looked back at his friends and smiled shyly, folding the letter and putting it in his pocket.

"No, no, look I'm going for a walk before classes," he said to them, standing up and slinging his bag over his shoulder, "See you lot later."

Harry moaned as Cedric's kissed him, the older boy stood between his spread legs. Harry was sat on one of the tables in the empty classrooms. It was the morning of the tack and they were wishing each other a final good luck before going to the lake.

"Do you think you're ready?" Cedric asked, referring to the task.

"No, I just hope my source's were right," Harry laughed nervously as Cedric's pulled him into a hug, resting his head on the older boys shoulder.

"I'm sure it was," Cedric kissed Harry's cheek.

"And you? Are you ready?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I believe so. I've been practising the Bubblehead charm in the prefect's bathroom this past week," Cedric laughed shyly. "I look like an idiot but I can breathe." Harry chuckled and kissed him.

"Breathing's good." Cedric chuckled softly and kissed Harry, roaming Harry's back with his hands. Harry moaned and rested his hands Cedric's lower back, pulling him closer and pressing their crotches together.

"We'd better get down to the lake," Cedric moaned against Harry's mouth, unwilling to leave yet.

"Five more minutes?"

"Alright five more minutes but then we really have to be going."

_Harry, _

_How about we meet in the prefect's bathroom tonight, 8 o'clock for a little alone time? And as a congratulation for the first place champions? _

_ x x x Cedric x x x _

_Cedric, _

_See you there…but can you bring a pillow or something this time because the tiles aren't exactly comfy are they?  He he. _

_Love You,_

_Harry x x x _

"I brought the pillow love, just like you asked," Cedric said cheerfully as Harry entered the bathroom. Harry smiled and cast a simple but effective locking charm on the door before going to his boyfriend of two days. "How are you?"

"Oh fine, you?" Harry asked, hugging Cedric gently.

"Wonderful now I'm with you love," Cedric murmured into Harry's hair before moving to kiss him. Harry smiled and allowed Cedric to press him up against the wall, enjoying the feeling of the tall body pressing up against his own. "God Harry I was worried about you in the lake…"

"And I about you…"

"I might take a little convincing to believe that you were not grievously harmed," Cedric murmured as he unbuttoned Harry's shirt, sliding it down his arms to let it drop onto the floor. Harry moaned as Cedric began to kiss the red burns left by the Grindylowes, following them down his body until he met his trousers.

"Cedric…" Cedric unbuckled Harry's belt and then unfastened his trousers, pulling them down the muscled legs. There were more of the Grindylowes burns so Cedric continued to kiss them gently. "Cedric please…"

"Yes Harry?" Cedric asked looking up.

"Please…" Cedric smiled and quickly stripped Harry of his boxers. Time to finish his examination to make sure his boyfriend was completely well…

"You seem amazingly happy tonight Harry," Seamus commented as the boys sat up in their dorm chatting that night. Harry grinned,

'Well so would you Seamus if you just had your boyfriend suck you off and fuck you in the prefect's bathroom,' Harry thought cheerfully but didn't say it out loud.

"And why can't I be happy?" he asked lightly.

"No reason," Seamus said with a shrug. Ron was reading a magazine of some sort while Neville was reading his herbology book again. Dean however was sketching. "Hey what are you drawing Dean?"

"Just doodle's of you lot," Dean said absently whilst doing a light stroke with his pencil to create the curve of Harry's glasses. Seamus scrambled over to his best friends bed and looked at the sketchbook, nodding in approval. "They're not that good."

"Liar."

"Hey, have any of you done the Potion's essay yet?" Neville asked nervously. The boys all looked at him as if to say 'Uh no, it's in for Friday.' "Oh, ok, sorry, stupid question."

"Hey Dean, when you've finished can I have a look? Maybe keep the one of me if I like it?" Harry asked, if it was good he'd give it to Cedric.

"Yeah me too," Ron said.

"Sure you can," Dean smiled at his friend while drawing Harry's messy hair, shading it in but leaving the parts where it reflected the light white. "Might have a while to wait though, a good picture takes time."

A/N There we go first chapter, which btw I'd like to dedicate to Libby my friend who liked this story, originally handwritten and I wasn't planning on posting it at all. Her reaction to it convinced me to put it up.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor anyone else.

**Warning – Slash H/C but nothing too graphic as I'm crap at sex scenes. **

Set Apart From The Rest 

Chapter Two.

Cedric looked at the drawing Harry had given him. It was perfect, capturing Harry smiling broadly. The detail in the shading alone was of an amazing standard but Cedric couldn't make out the signature.

"Who made this? It's fantastic," Cedric breathed as he looked at his boyfriend who blushed as he realised how much Cedric liked his gift.

"Dean Thomas, he's a great artist," Harry said kissing his boyfriends cheek, "I'm glad you like it, I just thought you might want it so that I'd be with you always…it's a bit silly really…"

"I don't think it's silly Harry," Cedric pulled Harry into a passionate kiss, holding Harry to him closely. "In fact, maybe you could get him to do one of me so that you can have me with you always." Harry nodded before he rested his head on Cedric's shoulder. "You're tired?"

"A little, we stayed up quite late talking last night," Harry admitted.

"So you don't have enough energy to…"

"I think I can find enough for that," Harry chuckled softly before pulling Cedric's tie off him. Cedric smiled. "I'd never refuse my boyfriend that…"

Cedric sat in the Hufflepuff common room, the picture of Harry in his hands and a goofy smile on his face. They'd been together a month now and as Harry had so gracefully put it the night before 'We're fucking at the rate bunny's do.'

"What you looking at Cedders?" Zacharias Smith, a friend of his asked as he sat next to him loudly.

"Nothing," Cedric quickly hid the picture in his pocket so that the other boy would not see…but he already had.

"That was Potter wasn't it? Damn that boys cute for a fourth year don't yah think?" Zacharias asked.

'Get away from my boyfriend!' But of course Cedric only thought this, he didn't say it. He and Harry had agreed to keep their relationship a secret because of all the unwanted press attention both of them but especially Harry were receiving.

"Yeah, sure is," Cedric murmured with a small smile, I guess it was a compliment to both of them that Zacharias found Harry cute. That meant Harry had his approval and if he knew about Cedric dating him he probably wouldn't mind. "I'm gonna go for a walk, I'll see you later."

"Yeah see yah."

Harry moaned deep in his throat as Cedric thrust into him. They were in an empty classroom; Harry bent over one of the desks. Both of them had their trousers around their ankles, they're shirts and jumpers on the floor beside.

"God Harry…" Cedric moaned, kissing Harry's bare shoulder.

"Cedric…" Harry replied, his knuckles white from gripping the edge of the desk. Both of them were nearing their release when the door opened suddenly, revealing a very happy looking pair of Weasley twins.

"Hiya Harry," they said calmly. Harry gasped and Cedric pulled out of him, both of them pulling their trousers up quickly.

"W-What are you doing here? W-Why are you here?" Harry asked nervously, their secret would around the school by midnight. Cedric's arm gently rested around his shoulders as another realisation hit him, they'd seen him having sex-that was not good.

"Heard moaning, decided to investigate," George said calmly, grinning at Cedric.

"Glad we did. Didn't know you were so…promiscuous Harry," Fred said with a sly smile, causing Harry to blush deeply. They were right; he was only fourteen after all. That could be classed as rape.

"Get lost," Cedric said bravely.

"Don't get so touchy Cedric, we just wanted to congratulate young Harry here," George said with a smile. "I mean, not every fourth year is in the tournament and shagging Cedric Diggory are they?" Harry looked at the ground, completely embarrassed.

"Stop it," Cedric snapped at them, pulling Harry closer.

"Sorry mate. We'll leave you alone," Fred said with a smile.

"And don't tell anyone," Cedric said to them quickly.

"Not a word. Have fun…oh and Cedric? If you hurt Harry we will kill you." The twins left quickly and Cedric turned to Harry who looked up nervously. The older boy kissed Harry gently, not in the mood for what they had been doing before they were interrupted even though they were both still hard.

"Maybe we should go somewhere with a lockable door on from now on," Cedric said quietly to him. Harry nodded and pressed his face into Cedric's chest.

"They wont tell anyone will they?" he asked worriedly.

"They said they wouldn't," Cedric told him quietly.

"Maybe we should go to our common rooms…" Harry said quietly.

"I'm not going back looking like this," Cedric smiled and gestured down to his trousers. Harry smiled before leaning up to kiss his boyfriend.

"Then lets sort out your little problem…" Just because they weren't in the mood to have sex anymore did not mean that they didn't want to do other activities.

"Harry?"

"Yes Ron?"

"Who do you fancy?"

"Pardon?"

"You've been doodling little hearts and the letters CD for the past hour."

"Oh…I…um…"

"I thought you liked Cho."

"Well I…"

"The only person I know of with the initials CD is Cedric Diggory."

"Don't look at me like that Ron…"

"So you fancy Cedric? You're not denying that?"

"Well, not really…"

"How can you not really deny something like this?"

"I don't fancy him…I'm going out with him."

"…"

"Ron? Ron please say something…you can't tell anyone, it's a secret."

"You…and Cedric?"

"Yes."

"Whoa…didn't see that one coming."

"You don't mind? That I'm gay? That I'm going out with Ced?"

"Not really, I mean it's not like he's Malfoy or anyone."

"And you'll keep it a secret?"

"Yes Harry, why would I tell anyone anyway?"

"Thanks Ron."

"But let just sort out one thing…please tell me you've never eyed me up."

"I've never eyed you up Ron."

"Good, now how about a game of exploding snap?"

A/N There we go, that conversation was a bit long at the end wasn't it? He he. Tell me what you like and what you don't?


End file.
